Crazy in love
by Hallaathiel
Summary: Eine Exkursion in die Muggelwelt? Draco kann es nicht fassen, es gibt für Zauberer doch nichts Unwichtigeres als Muggel, oder?
1. Default Chapter

Waaaaaaaaahhh ... das habe ich doch glatt vergessen.. keiner von den Charakteren gehört mir außer Michelle Jones, ein wirklich toller Hauptcharakter (hoffe ich zumindest, dass sie das wird)... Liest und reviewt bitte, eure Hallaathiel. 


	2. Eine Reise, die ist lustig?

Text  
  
Crazy in love  
  
Prolog "Verlottert diese Schule jetzt völlig?" Dracos Kopf fuhr hinter dem Bücherstapel hevor hinter dem er versucht hatte, den Rest der wirklich langweiligen Verwandlungsstunde zu verschlafen. Allerdings war die dafür nötige Ruhe durch die Ankündigung, die Professor McGonagall gerade gemacht hatte gänzlich dahin. "Nie und nimmer werde ich an so etwas teilnehmen, das wird mein Vater schon zu verhindern wissen!" Professor McGonagall's Kopf fuhr herum: "Es wird sie enttäuschen zu hören, Mr. Malfoy, dass diese Exkursion in die Muggelstadt London vom Zaubereiministerium für alle Sechstklässler, und somit auch für sie, festgelegt worden ist. Das Ministerium hält es für ausgesprochen wichtig, dass auch sie als Zauberer die Erfindungen und Bräuche der Muggel kennenlernen und im Notfall auch zu gebrauchen wissen. Sie werden sich schon keinen Zacken aus der Krone brechen, Mr. Malfoy." Für einen kurzen Moment schien das Lächeln des Professors fast schadenfroh zu werden, verschwand aber schnell wieder als sie gegen den allgemeinen Tumult weitersprach : "Alle Sechstklässler treffen sich am kommenden Freitag mit Gepäck und in Muggelkleidung um 9h in der Großen Halle. Als zweiter Lehrer wird Professor Snape mit der Partie sein. Da wir so wenig wie möglich auffallen dürfen, bitte ich sie Zauberstäbe und auch Haustiere hier zu lassen, da die meisten Muggel an einige davon nicht gewöhnt sind. Das wars für heute ich wünsche ihnen eine schöne Woche, bis zum Freitag um 9h!" Der daurauffolgende Lärm, den die den Raum verlassende Klasse machte konnte allerdings nicht einige Kommentare der Schüler übertönen, die Professor McGonagall die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen. Hatte der junge Weasly mit Longbottom wirklich gerade davon gesprochen, dass man in der Muggelwelt unbedingt mal so geheimnisvolle Dinge wie Viagra und Düsenjets ausprobieren müsse? Ja, McGonagall graute vor dieser Exkursion. 


	3. Welcome to London

1.Kapitel  
  
Draco hätte kotzen können. Nicht nur, dass er gezwungen wurde mit Saint Potter und dem ganzen Gryffindor-Gesocks zusammen in eine Stadt voller ätzender Muggel zu fahren, nein, er wurde auch noch die ganze Woche von jedem Schüler dieser gottverdammten Schule jede Minute daran erinnert. Nicht dass sich die anderen Slytherins auf diesen Trip gefreut hätten, aber dennoch gab es auch bei ihnen kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr. Selbst auf Crabbe und Goyle war kein Verlass mehr, selbst die beiden hirnverbrannten Muskel-Vollpfosten planten tatsächlich in ein Muggelfitnessstudio zu gehen, wie sie es am Londoner Bahnhof mal gesehen hatten. 'Herrgott, freut sich eigentlich jeder auf irgendwas in dieser Scheißstadt' dachte Draco wütend als auch noch die völlig beknackte Pansy Parkinson neben ihm anfing mit anderen Slytherin-Mädchen eine Shopping-Tour bei GAP zu planen. Draco's Vater hatte zwar versucht, die ganze Aktion zu stoppen und seinem Sohn die Schmach zu ersparen, aber auch er war gegen den festen Willen von Crouch nicht angekommen. So blieb also auch Draco nichts anderes übrig als am Donnerstag abend frustriert seine Sachen zusammen zu packen und sich am nächsten Morgen, gekleidet in Baggy-Jeans und Kapuzenpulli (müsste echt ganz gut aussehen), angepestet mit allen anderen Sechstklässlern in der Großen Halle zu versammeln. Komischer Weise schienen er und Snape die einzigen zu sein, die sich nicht mal ein kleines bisschen freuten. Nicht mal die Aufmachung von Snape und McGonagall konnte Draco erheitern. Snape trug einen hell-lilanen Seidenanzug mit einem blassrotem Hemd und einer mintfarbenen Krawatte, dazu hatte er blaue Turnschuhe gewählt. McGonagall war in einen knielangen Rock, eine pinke Bluse und Stiefel gewandet. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand schütteten sich diverse Schüler aus vor Lachen. "Also, wir werden mit einem fast echten MuggelBus bis nach London fahren, weil der Hogwarts-Express zu viel Aufsehen erregen würde. (ich weiß, dass die schon mitm Zug ewig unterwegs nach London sind, aber mitm Bus geht's dann halt schneller ;-P) Dort werden wir dann als Schüleraustausch-Gruppe zu unserem Hotel fahren und dort einchecken. Danach wird die weitere Planung festgelegt. Und ich hoffe, dass sie alle daran gedacht haben, ihren Zauberstab hier zulassen. Wenn ich auch nun einen beim Zaubern erwische, gibt es einen Mordsärger! Und nun steigen sie ein!"  
  
Nachdem Draco sich mit Crabbe, Goyle und einigen aus der Slytherin- Qudditchmannschaft einen Platz gesucht hatte, lehnte er den Kopf an die Scheibe und wünschte sich einfach nur, dass das alles so schnell wie möglich vorbei gehen würde. Anscheinend war er eingeschlafen, denn das nächste woran sich Draco erinnerte, war Crabbe, der ihm beim hektischen Aussteigen auf den Fuß trat. "Komm schon Draco, wir sind da!" kreischte Pansy hinter ihm. Draco hätte sie erwürgen können. Aber es nützte alles nichts und als einer der letzten schlurfte Draco aus dem Bus, holte sein Gepäck aus dem Bus und stampfte in die Einganghalle des Hotels.  
  
Nach einigem Hin und Her waren auch die Zimmerschlüssel verteilt und Draco fuhr mit Crabbe und Goyle mit der Fahrstuhl hoch in den 10.Stock um sein Gepäck in das ihnen zugeteilte Zimmer zu bringen. Crabbe und Goyle standen mit offenem Mund im spiegelverkleideten Fahrstuhl und kamen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. "Die Muggel hatten anscheinend doch mal gute Idee, endlich keine Treppen mehr hoch und runter rennen wie in Hogwarts." Draco verdrehte die Augen. Im Zimmer angekommen ließ er sich weder von Crabbes Begeisterung über den Fernseher noch von Goyles erfreutem Gekreische über die Massagefunktion des Bettes mitreißen, sondern trieb die beiden nach kurzer Zeit wieder runter in Foyer um von Feldwebel McGonagall die Befehle für die nächsten Tage zu erhalten. Unten angekommen wartete er missmutig auf die restlichen Schüler und starrte wütend auf den Boden als McGonagall zu reden begann. Draco wollte nicht zuhören, er wollte mit dem ganzen Quatsch einfach nichts zu tun haben. Der letzte Satz von McGonagall erweckte dann aber doch seine Aufmerksamkeit: " Und da unser Schuldirektor annahm, dass wir uns London am besten von einer echten Londonerin in eurem Alter zeigen lassen, die weiß was wichtig ist und was nicht... wird Michelle Jones hier... " sie zeigte auf ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen " uns London zeigen." Draco fiel die Kinnlade runter... 


	4. Erste Kontakte

3.Kapitel  
  
Das konnte unmöglich ein Muggel sein, genauer betrachtet konnte das nicht mal wirklich ein menschliches Wesen sein. Draco zumindest kam sie übermenschlich vor, fast unwirklich hübsch. "Oh mein Gott, ist dieses Mädchen... Urgh!" Draco zuckte zurück als sich das Bulldoggen-Gesicht von Pansy Parkinson in das Blickfeld zwischen ihn und Michelle schob. "... total eingebildet und kommt sich gottweißwie toll vor!" beendete Pansy den Satz für Draco und diverse Slytherin-Mädchen nickten zustimmend. Draco jedoch war so hin und weg von Michelle, dass ihm sogar der gehässige Kommentar bezüglich Pansys Äußerung im Halse stecken blieb. Es musste dieses Mädchen kennen lernen, aber... Draco schüttelte den Kopf um diesen wieder einigermaßen frei zu bekommen. 'Draco Malfoy, was zum Teufel denkst du denn da? Die Tussi ist ein verdammter Muggel, noch wertloser als dieses Schlammblut Granger. Dieses Mädchen ist die Aufmerksamkeit eines Malfoys gar nicht wert!' Draco nickte zustimmend zu diesem Gedanken, was ihm einen reichlich verwunderten Blick der umstehenden Slytherins einbrachte. Fest entschlossen, sich nicht weiter von diesem wertlosen Muggel verwirren zu lassen, wendete Draco sein Gesicht entschlossen wieder Michelle zu, die jetzt begonnen hatte, sich und ihre Pläne für die folgenden Tage vorzustellen. "Hallo ihr alle, willkommen in London! Mein Name ist Michelle Jones, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und gebürtige Londonerin. Normalerweise gehe ich zur Schule, im Moment haben wir aber Sommerferien und jobbe nebenbei als Reiseleiterin für Schülergruppen. Ich werde euch in den nächsten Tagen die interessantesten Sehenswürdigkeiten von London zeigen, z.B. ..." Dracos Gedanken drifteten schon wieder ab, dieses Mädchen war einfach zu... außergewöhnlich. Irgendetwas hatte sie an sich, was Draco von Grund auf verwirrte. Aber was? Draco's Blick wanderte an Michelle entlang. Sie war weder schlanker als andere Mädchen, ihre Haare waren ganz normal schwarz und ihre Augen normal grün, auch wenn sie zu funkeln schienen. Auch ihre Jeans und ihr T-Shirt saßen nicht anders oder gar besser als bei anderen Mädchen, die Draco kannte. Aber irgendwie.. Diesmal war es McGonagall, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss: "So, ich würde sagen, damit Michelle uns auch ein bisschen besser kennenlernen kann, stellen wir uns auch mal kurz alle vor. Granger, würden sie bitte beginnen?" "Das ist ja wie im Kindergarten hier." ließen sich diverse Schüler vernehmen, aber unter McGonagalls strengem Blick wagte kein Schüler irgendwelche Fehltritte. Draco's kurzangebundenes "Draco Malfoy" sorgten sowohl bei McGonagall und bei Michelle für Stirnrunzeln. "Sonst gibt es von dir nichts weiter zu wissen?" fragte Michelle, anscheinend unbeeindruckt von Draco's arroganter Miene. "Nein!" Draco hob die Nase noch ein Stück höher. Michelle zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete sich dem nächsten Schüler zu. Als Harry Potter an der Reihe war sich vorzustellen, bemerkte Draco, wie offen und freundlich Michelle diesen anlächelte und die blanke Wut brodelte in ihm hoch. 'Herrgott, sogar Muggel finden Saint Potter sympathisch und toll. Lassen sich selbst die Muggel von dieser blöden Narbe beeindrucken, ohne ihre Geschichte zu kennen ?!' Draco spürte einen ungeheuren Zorn auf Michelle in sich auflodern, dafür dass selbst sie sich von diesem Angeber blenden ließ und ihn, Draco Malfoy, so missbilligend angeschaut hatte. Aber eigentlich konnte ihm das auch egal sein, oder? Sollte sich Potter doch mit dem stinkenden Muggel abgeben! Aber wenn sie schon etwas gegen Draco hatte, dann wollte er ihr wenigstens einen Grund geben. "Hey Crabbe, Goyle, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir der Jones die Lust an ihrem Job ein bisschen vermiesen und ihr klar machen, dass wir uns von Muggeln überhaupt nichts zeigen lassen müssen?" Crabbes und Goyles boshaftes Gelächter waren ihm Antwort genug.  
  
"Also werden wir heute Nachmittag einen Stadtbummel durch die Innenstadt von London machen, wie Michelle es vorgeschlagen hat und morgen erst mit unserem Bildungsprogramm beginnen. Wir werden alle gemeinsam mit der U-Bahn in die City fahren und dann dürfen sie alleine losgehen, wenn wir einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht haben. Los geht's!" sagte McGonagall.  
  
Beim Verlassen des Hotels stellte Draco ziemlich schnell fest, dass er mit seiner Annahme, dass Michelle Saint Potter durchaus sympathisch zu finden schien absolut recht gehabt hatte, als er sah, dass sie das Hotel zusammen mit diesem, Granger und Weasly verließ und mit diesen ein Gespräch begann. In der Innenstadt angekommen schaffte es McGonagall gerade noch einen Treffpunkt festzulegen, von welchem man später zum Hotel aufbrechen sollte, bevor sich sämtliche Schüler explosionsartig in kleinen Grüppchen in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuten. Nur Draco blieb allein am Treffpunkt zurück, da er der einzige zu sein schien, der nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts in dieser furchtbaren, lauten, hektischen und ätzenden Muggelstadt zu tun hatte. Selbst Professor Snape war so schnell wie alle Schüler verschwunden. Draco blieb also nichts anderes zu tun als zu warten und so ließ er sich auf die nächste freie Bank fallen und vergrub mit einer wütenden Geste die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose.  
  
Konnte Zeit wirklich sooo langsam vorbei gehen? Draco starb fast vor Langeweile. Er saß nun gerademal seit einer Stunde hier und hatte alles in seinem Umfeld schon zum wiederholten Male äußerst böse angefunkelt. Und noch immer hatte er drei Stunden zu überbrücken bis es zurück ins Hotel gehen sollte, natürlich war von keinem anderen Schüler etwas zu sehen, selbst die Slytherins waren verschwunden. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch mal einen Augenblick die Beine vertreten und sich mal dieses überaus interessant aussehende Muggelkaufhaus namens 'Harrods' gegenüber ansehen? 'Spinnst du jetzt völlig, Draco Malfoy?' schaltete sich jetzt seine vernünftige Gehirnseite ein. 'Du wirst dir in dieser dreckigen Stadt überhaupt nichts angucken, so weit kommt das noch!!!' Also blieb Draco sitzen und starrte vor sich hin. "Hast du Angst in fremden Städten oder bist du für nen guten Zweck in den Sitzstreik getreten?" Draco zuckte zusammen 'Bitte lass das jetzt nicht..' er drehte sich langsam um.. 'Pansy Parkinson sein!' Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende geführt, als sich genau diese auch schon neben ihm auf die Bank krachen ließ und ihn fast runterschob. "Weder noch " knurrte Draco" mache einfach ne Pause und wollte gerade weitergehen." Und schon war er im Gedränge in 'Harrods' verschwunden. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, drei Stunden mit der Bulldogge Parkinson auf ner Bank sitzen und ihr Geschwaller anhören, dann wollte Draco doch lieber ein bisschen durch London laufen und sich eine neue Bank zum Zeit totschlagen suchen. Aber zuerst musste er aus diesem blöden Muggelladen wieder rauskommen ohne wieder auf Pansy zu treffen. Draco ließ sich einfach von den Menschen mittreiben und guckte sich reichlich gelangweilt die ganzen Muggelsachen in den Auslagen an, als ihm plötzlich jemand von hinten am Ärmel zog. Draco fuhr herum: " Pansy, verdammt noch mal, ich will nicht mit dir hier rumrennen, ist auch schon so ätzend ge-... Was zum Teufel willst du denn hier?" "Och, nur mal fragen, warum du hier so einsam rumläufst und ob alles ok bei dir ist? Wer ist Pansy? Dieses Mädchen mit dem .. äääh.. flächigen Gesicht, oder? Ist sie deine Freundin?" Michelle grinste ihn an. Machte sich dieses blöde Muggelweib etwa lustig über ihn... über Draco Malfoy? Hätte Draco seinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt, würde ihr das Grinsen schnell vergehen... "Nein ist sie nicht" antwortete Draco kühl " Und bei mir ist alles bestens, mach dir keine Gedanken, bin ja kein kleines Kind mehr. Und warum bist du ganz alleine hier? Bist doch vorhin mit Potter und so losgezogen, haben die dich irgendwo stehen lassen?" Draco hatte beschlossen zum Angriff über zu gehen... er durfte sich nur nicht verwirren lassen. Michelles Grinsen verschwand :"Nein, haben sie nicht, sie sind da hinten in der Musikabteilung, ich hatte dich nur gerade vorbeitrotten sehen und dachte mir, ich frage mal den Jungen, der nichts von sich zu erzählen weiß, ob alles ok ist bei ihm. Oder traust du dich dann auch nicht, dass zu sagen?" 'Sie behandelt mich wie ein kleines Kind' dachte Draco böse 'Wie kann sie es wagen?' "Um mich brauchst du dich wirklich nicht zu kümmern" Draco lächelte sie arrogant an " Ich bin wesentlich selbstständiger als Harry Potter oder der hohle Weasly, sie haben dein Hütehundverhalten auf jeden Fall nötiger als ich" Draco drehte sich um und ließ Michelle mit offenem Mund stehen. 'Blödes Arschloch, worauf bildet sich dir bloß soviel ein? Auf seine Scheißfrisur und sein Kindergarten-Verhalten hoffentlich nicht' dachte Michelle als sie sich auf den Rückweg zu Harry, Hermine und Ron machte. 'Von dem werde ich mir nichts gefallen lassen' Ihre Augen funkelten böse.  
  
Draco grinste als er weiter durch die Innenstadt von London ging. Der hatte er es aber gezeigt, die sollte nur nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass er sie wie Potter oder so anhimmeln würde. Er würde ihr die ganzen Woche zu Hölle machen. Aber irgendwie hatte sie nicht so reagiert wie die anderen, die er fertig machte... sie hatte irgendwie mehr Biss und sie ließ sich nicht verunsichern. Das ärgerte Draco, bestärkte ihn aber in seinem Plan sie klein zu kriegen.  
  
Eine Stunde später versammelten sich die Schüler allmählich wieder am festgelegten Treffpunkt und mit viel Lärm und Gelächter ging es mit der U- Bahn zurück ins Hotel. Verärgert stellte Draco fest, dass sich Michelle auf der gesamten Fahrt nicht einmal zu ihm umdrehte oder sonst irgendwie zur Kenntnis nahm und ihm so jede Möglichkeit nahm, den vorherigen Streit wieder aufzunehmen. Ganz ihm Gegenteil, es schien ihm, als ob sie ihn bewusst ignorieren und sich mit Saint Potter, Granger und Weasly bestens zu verstehen schien. Als sie am Hotel angekommen waren, war Dracos ganze Triumphlaune von zuvor verflogen, er ärgerte sich wahnsinnig, dass Michelle ihm keine Angriffsfläche bot und ihm somit den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Er musste sie provozieren... aber wie?  
  
Auch der Abend verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, da Michelle während des Essens einige Tische entfernt von Draco saß und McGonagall alle Schüler direkt danach auf die Zimmer schickte. Trotz vielerlei Protesten der Schüler blieben Snape und McGonagall hart und trieben alle Schüler auf die Zimmer. Draco verließ den Essenssaal als letztes, fand allerdings auch jetzt keine Chance mit Michelle zu sprechen, da diese sich direkt nach dem Essen von dem dynamischen Trio verabschiedet hatte und gegangen war. Zähne knirschend lag Draco wenig später im Bett und wälzte sich, begleitet von Crabbes und Goyles Schnarchen, hellwach hin und her... Diese verdammten grünen Augen! 


End file.
